


Up Against the Wall Like

by fictitiousregrets



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, PWP, fence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictitiousregrets/pseuds/fictitiousregrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a list, and this is one of the things on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Against the Wall Like

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lana del Rey's Prom Night (Gone Wrong). Basically this is just PWP, with some purple prose and a whole lot of midnight antics.
> 
> Both of the boys are 18+ when this takes place. Happy reading!

"Okay, okay." Adam clung to the metal gate by the tips of his fingers, his back pressed uncomfortably against the chain links. But Ronan's reassuring weight was also pressed against him, holding him up. Their fronts were pressed together closely, and Adam's legs were wrapped tight around Ronan's hips. His pants were hanging off his ankles, a strange place for them to be unless one had known that Ronan had ducked up between his legs to hoist him up and nearly caused him to have an aneurysm. Ronan's own pants were down on the ground, and truly, it was a miracle they were even doing this at all.

Because sex pressed up against a chain-link fence was on Adam's to-do list, they had decided that it would be best to do this in a very abandoned lot, under cover of darkness, while Gansey was out of town with Blue because somehow Gansey's presence made it weird.

So there they were: Adam with metal digging into his back and Ronan with his arms going positively numb. Why was this a good idea? What could possibly have possessed him to think that this would remotely be something good? 

With no response forthcoming, Ronan let his eyes meet Adam's.

Hungrily, Ronan leaned in and tilted his head just so, kissing Adam so thoroughly that he felt his grasp slipping, and had to cling ever tighter to the fence with his fingertips and Ronan with his legs.

Adam felt the familiar heat pool in the pit of his abdomen like a soft sigh in the middle of an empty concert hall, reverberating through his body. "Ronan," he whispered when they separated, "Hey."

"What?" Ronan asked, his eyes open and vulnerable.

"Hold me up, asshole." Adam let go of the fence and it was a testament to Ronan's strength that he held Adam up anyway while the magician pressed eager hands to his cheeks and leaned in for a soft kiss, Ronan's bottom lip between his thinner ones, his tongue darting out to skim gentle as a breeze along the lipline. 

Adam's left hand slipped down Ronan's cheek, to his neck with the pads of his fingers dragging like whispers and then to cup the back of his neck, fingertips running softly over the curls of Ronan's tattoo. His left hand spoke the language of love in measured gestures, but his right had run down Ronan's chest all the way to his exposed midriff, and then back up under his shirt to speak to him in the heated motions that came from tongues of lust. Their breaths came hot and quick in the warm summer night, and Ronan let out a frustrated noise at being unable to touch Adam as freely as he was being touched. Adam shushed him and then kissed under his jaw, dipping his head to kiss Ronan's neck once, and again, and again—he smiled when he heard the elongated sound of Ronan groaning deep in his throat.

"You bastard," Ronan huffed out, his hands trembling under Adam's thighs. He pressed Adam up against the chain link fence again, making it rattle in the darkness and causing Adam to nip him on the neck with a hiss of pain.

"Says the jackass who just slammed me into a fence," Adam minced against his lover's neck. He rubbed his thumb gently against Ronan's nipple in lazy circles, noting the exact moment when the skin tightened and Ronan surged against him. It was all he could do not to stick his hand down Ronan's pants and just jack him off right there. No, he would be good.

His fingers dragged down Ronan's chest as Ronan pinned him properly against the fence, licking across his collarbone with the very tip of his tongue, a gentle motion that had Adam panting and clinging to the fence again. When Ronan wanted to, he could be a ridiculous tease. A smile cut its way across his face and Adam growled deep in his throat to mask the moan that had begun to leak out. 

Adam pulled his hands away and grabbed Ronan's shirt collar with both of his hands, crushing his lover's lips to his and tilting his head as he dragged his tongue across Ronan's lower lip. It had the intended effect—Ronan opened his mouth and let Adam drag his tongue across his palate and skim the sensitive underside of Ronan's own tongue. He was pressed flush between Ronan's upper body and the fence, panting heavily and moving his hands to his lover's neck, fingers slipping and just barely caressing his neck. 

He broke the kiss to give Ronan a more chaste peck on his lips, but there were other plans in Ronan Lynch's creative shaved head. He gave Adam a look full of lust and love, and then Adam felt a hand wrap around his cock. He gasped with the sensation of Ronan's hand around him, and clutched at the fence with his left hand while his right still clung to Ronan's shoulder. 

"God, Ronan!" The words emerged in a loud whisper, but his Henrietta accent was slathered all over them and, alright, so he was moaning a little. It certainly didn't give Ronan the right to look like that—like he was going to devour Adam.

"You—" Ronan choked out. He groaned, resting his head against Adam's shoulder. His hand was making gentle stroking motions, his thumb paying particular attention to the head of Adam's cock. "That accent is unfair."

Adam breathed heavily for a few moments, trying to regain some semblance of conscious thought. "You... you like that then, huh?" He hummed in the pit of his throat, the noise coming out like a benevolent chain saw. "I guess I never thought my accent could turn you on, Ronan Lynch." He didn't bother suppressing it this time, his vowels all long and molasses-thick, consonants soft and unassuming. 

Ronan shuddered and whispered a swear word. His hand stuttered, and Adam's eyes rolled back into his head for a moment. The chain link fence dug into his hand, though, and the pain from a bit of metal pressing in kept him focused. Looking at Ronan through lowered lids, he dug his hand down into Ronan's underpants and skimmed his fingers up the length in the confining fabric. 

Ronan was so hard against his fingers, hot and pulsing, that Adam had to swallow hard and just work him gently with his fingers, moving his hand to just brush against Ronan's balls—it was a testament to Ronan's strength of will that he didn't come right then and there, but he did make a satisfyingly loud noise of frustration and his fingers stopped moving completely. 

It was possible that Adam had this kind of power all the time. He just needed to use it wisely. Now, however, he just wanted Ronan's cock on his own. With no particular fanfare, he shoved Ronan's underpants down and used his legs to pull Ronan flush against him. When he looked up, Ronan's mouth was red and swollen from when Adam had bitten it, and he was looking at Adam through those dark eyelashes where his blue eyes were intense and wanting. 

For a brief moment, Adam didn't think he could give Ronan what he wanted. It was too much, too much for a small town Henrietta boy to give. But then Ronan just groaned and muttered against Adam's lips, "I love you." His eyes were closed, and Adam couldn't breathe. He had secreted a packet of lube somewhere on his person and it was slipping over them both, and Ronan was moving against him so wonderfully, the thrusts against his cock making him rattle the fence again and again, in a rhythmic way that was practically obscene. 

Adam clung to the fence now, because clinging to Ronan only made him unstable and prone to falling, but Ronan's mouth was on his, kissing sloppily and sweetly. Between kisses, Adam gasped that he loved Ronan, too. He felt Ronan smile against his lips, and then he felt his lover's hand back on them. 

It was too much, and Adam came hard, moaning into the darkness. His eyes squeezed shut as he held Ronan against him, and then Ronan came too, his groan louder and somehow more vulgar. Adam was vaguely aware that he had curled his toes inside their shoes and that it was probably time to stop. Ronan's arms were shaking badly, and when Adam released the death grip he had on Ronan's waist with his legs, he ducked down and allowed Adam to finally set his legs down. 

Was it even possible for that kind of ache to happen? Adam wasn't one to complain. He'd been injured before pulling all kinds of insane stunts with Ronan; this one was no different. He tugged his underpants and pants up, cleaning himself off with a tissue from his pants pocket. Adam offered Ronan a clean one, which he took, and then sighed as he readjusted himself.

"Did you mean it?" he asked Ronan.

"What?"

Adam leaned against the fence, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Ronan Lynch."

For a moment, Ronan looked fierce and inscrutable in the moonlight. Then he broke down, and he said, "Yes. Did you?"

It was as if the last part hurt him to ask. But Adam went over to him and pressed a kiss to his bruised lips and said, "Yes."

"So that's one thing we can cross off the fuck list," Ronan said, twirling his keys around his index finger. "What's next?"

"Oh," Adam replied, getting into the BMW languidly, "surprise me."


End file.
